


Ben Can Feel It

by Lisalicious



Series: Make Mine a DarkPilot [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Secret Relationship, Self-Esteem Issues, Some Background Bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisalicious/pseuds/Lisalicious
Summary: The young Jedi had woken with a strange feeling that Poe needed him, but when he checked his personal comm unit there were no messages from him. Still he couldn’t shake the feeling that he needed to go to Poe.





	Ben Can Feel It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaylo_ben](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylo_ben/gifts).



> This is another fic inspired by the beautiful artwork by gaylo_ben :https://gaylo-ben.tumblr.com/post/167687582693/benpoe-yavin-waterfall-secret-spot-no-one-will

Ben stood in their normal spot waiting for his... his boyfriend, that’s what they were, right? Boyfriends?... his Poe. He had been home on Yavin for a few weeks on his two month break from the Republic Naval Academy, and they snuck stolen moments with each other whenever they could manage. 

And they really were sneaking around because Ben still wasn’t certain what exactly he was allowed in regard to friendships (see also: romantic relationships.) 

Like now, it was the middle of the night. The young Jedi had woken with a strange feeling that Poe needed him, but when he checked his personal comm unit there were no messages from him. Still he couldn’t shake the feeling that he needed to go to Poe. 

So that was how Ben found himself standing in the small clearing where they usually met, well hidden from prying eyes, waiting for Poe whom he just knew would be showing up. He could feel it.

He could also feel him approaching.

“Ben?” the pilot called out as he approached. “Are you here?”

“Yeah,” he returned. “What happened, Poe?”

Poe rushed through the brush that blocked the clearing from outside view and barreled into him so hard Ben almost lost his balance, and he may have used the Force to make sure they didn’t end up on the ground. He quickly wrapped his arms around him and anchored the smaller man against his chest. And Poe just clung to him.

“Hey, Fly Boy, what’s going on?” he asked as the pilot as he pressed a kiss to his forehead and hugged him a little tighter.

“Sorry... I... I just... I missed you, and I needed to see you,” Poe mumbled as he nuzzled Ben’s chest and neck.

Ben laughed affectionately, he couldn’t help it, and he had trouble pushing Poe back so he could down at his suddenly clingy boyfriend.

“You saw me yesterday,” he said with a soft smile as he pressed his forehead against Poe’s.

“Yeah, I know, but I always miss you when we’re not together. It’s awful when I’m away at the Academy and I’m not sure when we’ll see each other again.”

There was a warm feeling in his chest that always bloomed when he was around his Pilot, and now he felt like it would burst out for everyone to see. Not that it would be bad for his present company to see.

“So, then let’s do something and make the most of the time we have together.”

“Yeah... I know a place...”

***

Poe lead him through the thick overgrowth of the jungle beyond one of his father’s melon groves. There didn’t seem to be a trail, but Ben could tell Poe knew exactly where they were headed. He was fascinated when he heard rushing and gurgling water.

And Ben gasped loudly when they walked out of the dense overgrowth to find a beautiful waterfall, glowing and glittering in the light of nighttime on Yavin 4. He could feel Poe all around the place... as if it were the place Poe was always meant for in the Force.

“This place is perfect,” Ben breathed as he looked around. Then the movement of his friend caught his attention, and Poe was pulling off his clothes. He swallowed thickly. “S-so are you...”

 Poe froze and blinked up at him looking suddenly self conscious of being almost naked in front of him. His cheeks blazed with color.

“I’m just me,” he mumbled quietly almost shyly. “You’ve seen me before.”

“That doesn’t mean I’m going to stop thinking you’re beautiful, Poe.”

Poe looked away from him and shrunk into himself a bit, a reaction he’d never seen in his friend before, and Ben was suddenly horrified that he had done or said something wrong. He reached a hand out toward his boyfriend, but something in the back of his mind made him stop. _Just look what you did to him,_  a voice in the back of his head said. _He doesn’t want your comfort, he wants you to leave and forget about him._

Then Poe spoke up in a small voice, “You don’t think I’m too short?”

“What? Are you kidding?” The pilot hunched over even further. “Poe... like I said before, you’re perfect. If either of us is lacking or wrong it’s me...I mean look at me compared to you. You are breathtaking. I am weird looking, too tall, too long limbed and awkward.” Ben finally did reach out to Poe’s shoulder, turned him back around, and cupped his cheek with his other hand. “You really don’t know how perfect you are?” Then a thought suddenly hit him. “Who... Who made you think that you weren’t?”

Poe looked almost conflicted, like he wasn’t going to say anything for a minute, but he knew he never doubted anything Ben ever said to him. He finally looked up and met his gaze.

“Some of the other pilots have been-”

“I’ll kill them!” The rage hit him in a flash. He knew he wasn’t supposed to feel this way, but the emotions burst from him sometimes. And he thought people upsetting his Poe was a good reason to give in to the emotion now.

“Wh-what?”

“Nobody should ever make you feel like you’re any less than what you are, and **You. Are. _PERFECT!”_**

“But Ben, you can’t just... just because they... I mean, it’s probably because I’m doing better than them in classes and training... I just...”

“ **Nobody gets to make you feel less than you are!”** he hissed darkly. “ **NOBODY!** You are amazing, Poe, and talented, and beautiful, and better than anyone I know, even my parents.”

“Ben...” It seemed that the Pilot appreciated his fire and his insistence because his expression softened as he moved closer.

“I mean it, you’re perfect! You’re everything to me!” The anger was gone, but there was still a heat in what Ben said.

Poe grinned, and his eyes began shining brighter than the stars. He raised on his toes to press a kiss to Ben’s cheek, then he backed away.

“Let’s get in the water,” he said, and he quickly pulled his underclothes off and was in the water before Ben could even respond.

He didn’t hesitate to pull off his robes and follow the pilot into the water. 

The pool was shallow, barely coming up to his waist at it’s deepest near the waterfall, the water was the perfect temperature, and it emptied into a small stream that seemed to meander away through the jungle. 

“This is the water source for the melon groves,” Poe explained as he let the waterfall splash over him. “I mean besides rain. I decided to follow the stream one day when I was a kid, and I found this place . And I’ve been coming out here ever since when I need sometime to myself, to think, to relax. I guess it’s sort of been just my place...”

“And now you’re sharing it with me?”

“Yeah... I thought we could add some more good memories here while we have a chance.” 

“That sounds alright to me.”

They just watched each other for a few moments as a comfortable silence spread between them. Ben wasn’t entirely sure what they were about to do, but he could feel something flowing between them in the Force. He wished Poe could feel it, too.

“Did you mean it?” Poe asked breaking the silence. “When you said I was everything to you?”

“Yeah. There’s a lot of things I would give up, a lot of things I would do, if it meant I could keep you forever.”

Poe walked out from the waterfall and straight up to him and wrapped his arms around Ben’s waist. 

“You know, Ben, you shouldn’t sell yourself short. You’re... you’re big and strong and powerful. You’re fierce and protective and wonderful. You’re not weird looking, you’re striking and beautiful. You can use the Force, and you’re nearly as good of a pilot as I am. To me, you are perfect, too.”

He took Poe’s head in his hands and kissed him softly and slowly. They pulled each other closer and Ben hummed happily into his wonderful boyfriend’s mouth. He wasn’t exactly sure what they were going to do that night, but it didn’t matter.

Ben was certain in that moment that they would be together forever. He could feel it.


End file.
